Birds, Dreams, and other Happy Things
by thehopefuldandelion
Summary: Katniss has just about shut love out of her life, that is, until she meets a mysterious blond haired, blue eyed man who might just change her mind.


**A/N: **So, this idea came to me on a whim during one of my midterms and I decided to write it instead of studying. All grammar errors and mistakes are mine seeing as I'm new at this. Hope you like it! :)

Andddd nope, I do not own the hunger games

Everlark, One shot...

* * *

"You ready Katniss?" my roommate and singing partner, Johanna, asks me.

"I guess," I reply, "what if they hate the song?"

"They won't, otherwise I'll beat them to bits."

That's Johanna for you. Always telling me the God honest truth. Ever since I started working at this crusty, dilapidated bar a couple years ago, my life has changed. For the better, I guess. Life as an Everdeen has never been easy. Low paying jobs and Ramen have become the highlights of my shitty existence ever since my father died, leaving my mother to check out. My sister, Primrose, has had the happy childhood I never knew because of my efforts. At 16, I became a parent to her after my mother abandoned us, taking my dad's life insurance money with her. Hell, I don't know where she is but I hope I never see her greedy face again. Regardless, bills still have to be payed including Prim's pricey college tuition. My rent is already 2 days late and I can't afford-

"Katniss," someone calls in a gruff voice waking me out of my trance. I recognize it immediately as the bar owner, Haymitch Abernathy's, voice. "You're on in 2."

I reply with a simple, "Thanks Haymitch."

Here goes nothing.

"Peet, pleaseeeeeeee. I really need a wingman tonight. You are the best man for the job," I can almost hear the pout in my best friend Finnick's voice over the phone as he says this.

"Finnick, you know I can't. I have an important meeting tomorrow I need to be well rested for. This is my final opportunity to expand the bakery throughout the country," I tell him in reply. I've known Finnick since we were in diapers, running around, eating baby food. He's always been a great friend, especially in college, but can be a real douche when it comes to any and all responsibilities.

"I'll have you home by 1 at the latest. C'mon Peeta. You need the distraction after Delly-"

"DONT TALK ABOUT HER," I cut him off and then take a deep breath, "Ok, I'm sorry I yelled but you know it's still a sensitive topic for me." He's not wrong about me needing a distraction. I had just walked into our apartment, excited to tell Delly the news about the bakery, when I see her butt naked on another man. HIS name was Thom or something like that. What an asshole.

"Fine," I grumble, "I'll come BUT only if I get to leave when I want."

"YESSSSSSSSSS!" Finnick squeals like a schoolgirl causing me to roll my eyes.

And that's that.

* * *

I place a kiss on my father's picture with my index and middle fingers, a ritual I do before every performance no matter where it is. James Everdeen was a man with both spunk and spirit and sang with the most beautiful voice. If you listened closely enough, you could hear the silence of the birds as if to hear his melodious singing. It wasn't the same since after he died and I am still grieving his death. My mind strays to the thought of Prim hearing me sing tonight. Her college is out of state preventing us to see each other more than 4 times a year. I cherish every second of her company when she visits.

As I step onto the worn stage and in front of the 1950's style microphone, I remember how exhilarated I become whenever that spotlight focuses on me. On my left are the backup singers, Johanna and Annie, while on my right I can hear Thresh drop a beat as Gale plays the keyboard. My body and voice are one as the words seem to flow out of my mouth in tandem with the moving of my body. "This is for you dad," I think to myself.

* * *

The bar Finnick drags me to is called Abernathy's, a small but welcoming place, near his apartment. Once inside, we both grab drinks and head over to a rectangular table. I notice Finnick winking at a stereotypical busty blond with fake eyelashes and large boobs. I roll my eyes exaggeratingly while I turn my attention to the stage (more of an elevated platform only 2 or 3 feet off the ground) as someone announces the next singer. I don't catch her name because of Finnick's obnoxious flirting.

The girl, no, woman who walks out takes my breath away. From her toned, olive legs to her enticing grey eyes and dark hair, she is the most beautiful human being I've ever laid eyes on. The moment she opens her mouth I am captivated by her melodic voice. It is both sultry and sweet with a touch of harmony. I'm hooked like a fish on a line. It's official, I'm a goner and I don't even know her name.

* * *

_Stars shining bright above you_

_Night breezes seem to whisper I love you _

_Birds singing in the sycamore trees_

_Dream a little dream of me_

As my eyes wander over the surprisingly filled bar, I notice a pair of crystal blue orbs that seem to stand out from the rest of the crowd. His orbs are locked onto mine in a comfortable gaze. Who is this man? Why is he here? And why, oh why, do I want to sing this song for him?

* * *

_Say night-ie night and kiss me_

_Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me_

_When I'm alone as blue as can be_

_Dream a little dream of me_

The attraction between the singer and I is heated and I can't seem to tear my eyes away from hers. It seems as if time has stopped and it's just the two of us. She seems to be singing the song directly at me until she continues searching the large crowd. Who is this woman who has captured my heart in a matter of minutes?

* * *

_Stars fading but I linger on dear _

_Just craving your kiss_

_I'm longing to linger till dawn dear_

_Just saying this_

_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you _

_Sweet dreams to leave all worries behind you_

_But in your dreams whatever they be_

_Dream a little dream of me_

I tear my eyes away from his muscular body and slightly curled blond hair and focus on finding my sister in the crowd.

Her small, slender frame and long blonde hair aren't hard to miss so I spot her right as the musical interlude ends. She gives me a smile filled with an emotion that reminds me of the day she convinced me to sing again. It was a deathly cold winter morning only a couple days after my father's accident. I shut out the world and anything that made me feel happy including singing. I felt guilty, like I shouldn't sing because my dad is dead and I'm dishonoring him. Prim, darling, Prim dragged me out of bed, made me eat a hearty breakfast, and said she had signed me up for the Christmas caroling competition in town. No matter how much I bitched she would not have it. I did sing and I realized that my dad is still with me, both in my heart and voice. Humming and singing around the apartment has become a habit of mine ever since. Hey, singing pays the bills so how can I complain?

* * *

_Stars fading but I linger on dear_

_Just craving your kiss_

_I'm longing to linger till dawn dear_

_Just saying this_

_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you _

_Sweet dreams to leave all worries behind you_

_But in your dreams whatever they be_

_Dream a little dream of me_

_Dream a little dream of me_

_Dream a little dream... of me_

When the song concludes, the singer turns her back to the audience and says goodnight seductively over her shoulder causing me to drool. I must have really zoned out with thoughts of her because Finnick shakes my shoulder several times before I respond.

"You ok, dude?" he asks concerned, "What were you thinking about?"

I nod my head, anxious to go talk to the dark-haired goddess who just walked out of her dressing room. I jump out of my seat, startling people around me and walk (ok, run) towards my future.

* * *

As soon as I sing the last note, a wave of contentment envelops me like a blanket. This is where I belong, on a stage, honoring my father through song.

Annie drags me off stage and leaves to get drinks for all of us. Thresh, the gentle giant he is, just pats my back and smiles. He has never been much of a talker but I appreciate his calming demeanor when I have a shitty day. I feel an arm wrap around my shoulder and see a familiar face, Gale. My best friend since we could hunt. Gale has been Prim and my life support for since my father died and would lug me out of bed on days my depression got the best of me. I can't imagine life without his ugly face.

"Great job out there Catnip. You always do great," he tells me.

I scrunch my nose in response to the nickname he gave me when I was 11.

"Not too bad yourself. Is Madge here or...?"

"No, she's complaining that everyone would laugh at her swollen feet." He then looks at me with a humorous glint in his eye and says, "Pregnant women. Am I right?"

Madge and Gale have been dating since high school and are now married with a baby on the way. I often find myself daydreaming about having what they have but I snap out of it. The chances of me having someone who cares for me and would want a family with me are slim. Some would say I'm picky but its more that I'm cautious. I saw what happened to my mother after my dad died. Love destroyed her in the end and I don't know if I could live like that.

"I wouldn't know," I huff, "I will be in my dressing room".

* * *

I bump into Johanna on my way back to the dressing room. She notices the scowl on my face.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" she asks mockingly.

"It's none of your concern, Johanna." How am I supposed to explain to someone that what I want most of all, I can and will never have.

A couple minutes later, after I've changed into more comfortable clothing, I hear a knock on the door.

Johanna, in a screeching voice, says, "Brainless, you better get out here. Haymitch wants you to mingle with people."

I gag. I don't "mingle". I avoid people at all cost. My sister is out there waiting for me, though, so I grudgingly walk into the main bar area.

* * *

There she is. The closer I get, the faster my heart starts beating. She's even more beautiful up close than I could see from afar. The singer is wearing skinny jeans (which make her ass look divine), a flowy green blouse with a hint of cleavage, and not a trace of makeup can be found. Her hair is in an intricate but effortlessly messy braid. My fingers itched to unbraid it and run my hands through her luscious long locks.

The woman is hugging a shorter blond headed girl who I assume is a friend or, possibly, sister. This intense urge to grab her by the waist and kiss her senseless bubbles up within me. I push it back down knowing I need to be of sound mind when I confront her.

As I get closer, the blond girl says something about a cat to which the singer responds with a scowl. I'm about to tap her on the shoulder when a drunken man, about a head taller than me, with bleached hair steps in front of me and asks if the singer wants a drink. She tries to refuse but he doesn't take no for an answer. On an impulse, I go up to her which shocks the man.

"Hey honey," I say while putting an arm around her waist and kissing the side of her head, "I'm sorry, I had to go to the bathroom." My mind gets lost in her forest scented shampoo. She smells like evergreen trees during Christmas and her sweet perfume mixes nicely with the smell.

The beautiful singer looks at me with wide eyes and a shocking expression on her face. Just when I thought this was a stupid idea, she continues the act by saying, "It's ok, dear." She then takes it a step further by laying her head on my chest as well as most of her body weight.

The douchebag looks pissed, mumbles "whatever", and walks away.

"Thanks for that..." She says and inquires for my name.

* * *

"Peeta," he responds with a crooked smile, "Peeta Mellark."

My first reaction to Peeta saving the day was to yell at him but as I smelled his scent, cinnamon and spices, I decided to play along.

He sticks out his hand for me to shake.

"Katniss, Katniss Everdeen," I tell him.

When I shake his hand, I feel goosebumps rise on my skin and an electrical shock go through my arm. I pull my hand away and look at his face. It's obvious Peeta felt it too.

"Hey, could I maybe buy you a drink?" Peeta questions me nervously.

"That would be nice," I say in reply excited to see where this night may go.

Peeta and I end up talking the whole night through. He tells me that he grew up in his parent's bakery and wants to open a new one in New York. His 2 older brothers, Rye and Bran, were troublemakers until they settled down. As the night continues, we seem to drift from surface level topics and dive into the darkest parts of our pasts. When I learn about his abusive childhood from his mother, I start bawling caused by the 1 too many beers I've had. I recount stories from Prim and I's childhoods and my job here at Abernathy's. When my parents were brought up, I was reluctant to tell this handsome man about my dad but as soo do, I'm comforted in a way I have never felt before. Haymitch eventually yells at us to get out of the bar and I leave with a content smile on my face.

While I'm walking to the taxi, too intoxicated to drive, Peeta calls my name.

"Katniss, can I have your number? So, we can... you know... talk... and... stuff?"

As I turn around, his floppy blond curls are bouncing while he runs towards me. I giggle at his hesitant tone.

We exchange numbers and I give him a kiss on the cheek which puts a pink blush on his face.

* * *

Katniss and I went on our first date about 2 months later. A simple romantic picnic in the park while watching the sunset.

"Beautiful," I said but not at the sunset.

Without warning, she straddles my lap and gives me the shortest kiss making my body ache for more. From then on, we were inseparable. I love her and I want the whole world to know but I am not sure how to tell her.

* * *

I have fallen hopelessly and incandescently in love with Peeta Mellark. He's been there through every painful period, strenuous performance, and temper tantrum. Without him, I'm lost; But how do you tell someone you love them when you have never been in love before?

* * *

I hear the apartment door open and shut. Small, olive arms wrap around my waist. Katniss deeply sighs against my back.

"Long day?" I ask.

"Yeah. I missed you," she tells me in return.

I turn in her arms so I can face her and kiss the top of her head. Those beautiful silver orbs lock onto mine. A stray hair falls out of her braid, which I push behind her ear in a loving gesture. She rises on her tiptoes and brushes her lips against mine. Katniss sighs into my mouth as we tangle our tongues together.

I can feel her tug on the hem of my gray Henley shirt which causes me to say sarcastically, "I didn't cook us dinner just so it could burn."

Katniss gives off a hearty laugh and I fall in love with her even more. It seems just yesterday I was listening to her sing and admiring her beauty and now I get to call her my girlfriend. We both serve our plates and talk as we enjoy a relaxing evening at home.

* * *

The next morning, I wake up and see a handsome, naked Peeta beside me. The sunlight flooding in from the open window hits his golden curls in a way that makes it look like he is wearing a halo. His muscular arms are wrapped around my slender waist and I lean my head back against his chest. This is what I have always dreamed of but never had.

I give Peeta a languid kiss and his eyelids slowly open revealing those crystal blue eyes I've come to love.

"If that's my wakeup call every morning, I'm never leaving this bed," he says in a low voice.

"Peeta, I love you."

I said it. That confession is finally out in the open. I close my eyes, scared of his response.

He puts a finger under my chin, causing my eyes to open.

"Katniss, my love, I love you as well," he says with a crooked smile.

In that moment, I realize that Peeta is home. And as long as I'm with him, I will never feel lost.

We spend the rest of the day in bed, repeating our confessions of love, and kissing to our heart's content.

* * *

**A/N:** That's it! I hope you liked it. The song sung by Katniss is_ Dream a Little Dream of Me._ I chose the Doris Day version but there are others out there if you want to hear this timeless song. :)


End file.
